Ren's Birthday!
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: It's New Year and obviously, today is Ren's birthday! and everyone including Jun and his parents had totally forgot... And that pisses him off. Especially when Yoh suddenly called just because Anna's giving birth? HAPPY NEW YEAR! Ren-solo story. R&R! :p


**Ren's Birthday!**  
**By:** Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**Summary:** It's New Year and obviously, today is Ren's birthday! and everyone including Jun and his parents had totally forgot! And that pisses him off. Especially when Yoh suddenly called just b'coz Anna's giving birth!

**A/N:** A special One-shot story for my beloved Ren /Kyaaaa. Happy New Year Minna! and Happy Birthday Tao Ren~! :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TAO REN~! I just do, (in my own world. mwahaha. ;3)

Sorry if Ren's a little OOC. I can't help it. Jeeps!

-Stupiak-Kitty-

* * *

9:30 am, in Chuukoku, Kishuu, China. 

"Ki-sa-ma!"

He, one by one, slashes the enormous trees outside their very gigantic Tao mansion emphasize by the syllable of the word.

"KI-SA-MAAAA!"

He, again, slashes the two remaining trees with his Kwan-do(?). In normal circumstances, this action of his was normal.  
He called it 'Reducing-Mother-Natures'-Training'. He do it often to improve and refine his very own weapon.  
But, this times' unusual.

He's cutting the trees only because he was mad. No, he was absolutely, extremely, utterly and completely mad!  
He still can't believe himself, that incident -he never imagined to happen- had actually happened awhile ago. What kind of family is 'them'?

It all happened when the Tao family -excluding his grandfather and father- was having an early breakfast and Ren just came with a half-smile on his face.

FLASHBACK: 4 hours ago.

* * *

A boy, particularly known as Tao Ren suddenly moved as soon as he hears his alarm, ringing.  
He reach out the object and stop it from making noise. He sat up and gently moved his head around. Part of his daily routine.

_Today's the day._ He inwardly said.

Today is the particular day he absolutely waited. and not to mention, loved. Although, he didn't show and express it.  
He wouldn't want anybody - even his family and friends - know that he was absolutely happy and excited as soon as New Year's here.

_How old am I again?_ He happily said to himself.

That's because that particular day he was waiting for was his birthday. it's Tao Ren's birthday!

He abruptly called his guardian spirit while approaching their dining hall.

"Yes, Bocchama?" The guardian spirit hurriedly went to his master.

"Do you know what day's now?" He said with his usual tone. He wouldn't tell he's eager today. Not even Bason.

The spirit looked at Ren confusedly as he answered. "N-no?"

Ren stopped then looked at Bason suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

The spirit sweat-dropped as he managed to answered back. "H-happy... New Year?"

"Obviously!" He snapped. "What else?"

The spirit took his time to think but gave up as seconds past. "W-what else would it be, B-bocchama?"

_Eh?_

Bason didn't knew? He doubt it. He actually forgot! How dare him forgetting his master's special day!  
If Bason's actually alive, Ren could kill him with his deathly stare.

and Bason could only pray with the Great Spirit.

"Forget it." He replied as he walked towards the dining hall, greeting his family particulary; His sister and mother.  
His grandfather and father's away. Busy with their own business, perhaps.

"Good morning, Ren!" Jun happily greeted as he approach his designated seat. "Happy New Years!"

His mother simply smiled at him. Weird.

"Hn." Was his only replied. Just then, he noticed something. "You going out this early, Nee-san?"  
Gesturing his sister's outfit.

She quickly look at herself then answered.  
"Oh, yes!" She finished her food then continued. "I'm having my New Year shopping with Pai-Long!"

He simply nod as he continued drinking his milk. Was his sister supposed to greet her?

_Maybe before she leaves._ He thought

But as soon as Jun finally finished her eating, she simply nod towards him and approach the Tao's main entrance: without her, greeting him.

_What the heck? She simply greeted 'Happy New Year' and then nothing?_ He miserably thought.

Ren turn to his mother as soon as he heard her faked a cough. _Maybe, she remembers._ he secretly hoped.

But his hoped suddenly faded as soon as she announced that she'll follow Jun together with Pai-Long.

He irritatedly sighed while watching his own mother, leaving the dining room; without greeting him, as well.

PRESENT: Ren is now tired.

* * *

That was his reason why he was outside, determined to get rid of all the full trees. And huffing as he reach out his last bottle of milk.

He'll just celebrate his sad birthday, alone.

"KISAMA!" he cursed again.

Then, out of the blue, he heard something comical and absurd tune coming from a certain place. (listen to MOTS_Manjien no 1 page xD)

He abruptly searched it not because he was curious, but because the tune irritates the hell out of him.  
He suddenly sees a random phone nearby, the light's harmonizing with the tune, and there was a name blinking inside the said phone.

_Asakura Yoh_

He frowns. _How did Yoh knew the phone's number?_

With a curious mind, he simply press the answer button and place the phone just above his ear.

"Ren?" The voice at the other line uttered.

Ren, on the other hand, was confused. He was sure, the voice is no other than Yoh.  
But he couldn't imagine Yoh, the only boy he knows that could laugh at a very serious matter, will sound desperate and hopeless at the phone. _Did something happened?_

"Ren! Is that you!" The voice called-out again. More hopeless and desperate was audible in his voice.

"Yes." Was his only answer. He was still confused.  
Did Yoh remembered his birthday that's why he suddenly called... on a random phone? and with his hopeless... voice?

"Thank God!" He exclaimed suddenly that surprised him. "I need you, Ren! I terribly need you!" He continued frantically.

Yoh, becoming... Hysterical? _What the hell is going on? _He thought. "Why the hell will you need me?"

As to answer his question,  
he suddenly heard a certain voice at the other line, screaming and exclaiming...

_'Oh my Fuck, Yoh! He's coming! I can't hold it any longer!'_ (It's not green, I promise.)

_'Yoh! Anna's bleeding!'_

He froze as he heard a certain person screamed._ Is that Pirika's voice?_ He thought.

_'Yoh!'_

"S-sorry, Ren." Yoh uttered while the screaming can still be heard. "Anna needs me and we need you here, Ren!" He paused, then continued eventually.  
"Come here, right this instant! Anna's giving birth to Hana!"

_What the hell?_

"I'm not FAUS-

deadline.

Ren couldn't even finish his sentence. Great!  
Why would he need to come and show up at Yoh's? The last time he'd checked, he's not a goddamn doctor.  
Is Yoh too desperate, he actually thinks he could perform a laboring operation? (I lack at vocabularies, sorry! x3)

But the situation Yoh's in made him rather concern. Besides the fact that Yoh actually forgot his special day.  
Who wouldn't be? After undergoing such circumstances. He decided to go. After all, Anna and Yoh were his friends.

_I should kill Yoh for this._ He thought.

After some shower, he went straight to their private Jet, leaving Bason - who vanished after their conversation to God-where knows -  
and instructed the pilot to navigate to Japan. Specifically; Funbari, En inn.

As soon as he stepped at the certain place, it was now 5pm. He doubted Yoh and others were still home.  
But he decided to go inside, just in case.

As he motions to moved the door open, he suddenly sees a note, just below the sliding door. and it says:

__

Ren~! We're here. Just click 'open' the lights and go straight to the living room.

_~Yoh. (With smiley)_

He simply rolled his eyes.  
Yoh's too typical for himself he could imagine killing him. How could he act like nothing 'serious' will gonna happen?

He crunches down the tiny note with his left hand as he harshly slid the door open.

It was pit dark.  
That was the first thing that entered his mind. He reach out the random phone -which he accidentally brought- and used it's light as a flash.  
He walked towards the dim lobby as he tries to locate the Inn's living room.

Just then, the lobby suddenly went dark. He checked the phone and found out that it was out of battery.

Frowning, he slowly proceeds and tried to find the freaking living room.  
But he froze as out of the blue, he suddenly heard someone snickering and nattering a word that he doubted was English.

Slowly, he took a gentle step closer at the certain noises. But as soon as he thought he was a little closer, the snickering stopped.

Suspicious, he decided to wait at the back of the sliding door. Or he thought it was.

Minute had passed, he decided to leaned his back on the door: still waiting for the suspicious voice to be heard.  
Another minute had passed, his eyes were now fully closed, his breathing was light and evenly as he unconsciously stifles a faint sleeping noise. In short, Ren had fallen asleep.

* * *

-Stupiak-Kitty

* * *

"Oi, Jun, are you sure Ren will come?" Horohoro irritably whispered to the lady next beside him.

Today is New Year. And they obviously knew that today was Tao Ren's birthday.  
And so, Horohoro and the others decided to give him a birthday he will never-ever forget. So, they came up with their idea to surprise him.

Together with Ren's family, -not to mention Bason- gladly agreed with them. Especially Jun.  
She actually had come up with an exciting plan that made the gang almost spew blood for persisting a certain person, should be the center of Jun's plan.

FLASHBACK: recently, At Yoh's.

* * *

"I NEVER AGREED WITH YOUR CHILDISH PLANS, TAO JUN!" Anna screech as soon as she found out Jun's plan for Ren's surprise birthday.  
And that's including her, Yoh, and her almost 9-month belly.

But Jun ignored Anna's sudden outburst.  
Instead, she smiled sweetly, still persisting Anna to join with them. "Come on now, Anna-chan! Just for my dear brother's birthday!"

The girls including Pirika and Tamao agreed. Yoh and Horohoro could only nod.

"What part of 'NO' you couldn't understand, bastards? I will never act like I'm giving birth! Not right now! For fucks sakes, not in front of all of you!" She continued.  
Eyes were like spitting fire.

"But, Anna." Jun still persisted. "Ren will never suspect us if Yoh suddenly calls him and tell him your giving birth."

But Anna could only answered Jun with her infamous 'death glare'.

Defeated, Jun sadly sighed while gently wiping the tears that abruptly escaped in her eyes as Pai-Long hold her protetively.

"That's bad!" She proclaim. Anna simply glared. "I bet my dear brother's depressed. Thinking that his family actually forgot his special day." She paused as she gradually wiped her silent tears. The others stared at her, oddly. "That his sister's enjoying her new year shopping, and mother & father didn't care about him."

She exaggeratedly sniff. On the other hand, Yoh, whose intently watching his 9-month pregnant wife's face slowly soften. He smirked as he looked at Jun secretly.

Jun then looked at Yoh suddenly as soon as she feel his secret stare at her. And she thanked the Great spirits, Anna's unaware of it. She already know what to do.

She excessively sighed once more.  
"I already listed the food, the guy's going to buy." She paused dramatically but then continued. "In fact, I actually plan to prepare fish fillet, tuna carbonara, quail eggs, ice-cream, fruit salad, unripe mangoes with bagoong(a)-

"What will be my line, again?" Anna suddenly cuts Jun's line as soon as she heard the certain food she was craving for.

Jun smiled secretly to Yoh. as the other inwardly rejoiced. "It's simple, Anna."

PRESENT: 4 hours had past and there was still no Ren, coming.

* * *

"Jun..." Horohoro whispered hastily. "Are you really sure Ren will come? We've been waiting for hours... and I'm hungry!"

Pai-Long smack the boy besides her. "Learn how to wait, kid! Patience is a virtue!"

"But my stomach cannot wait any longer!" He whined.

Pai-Long ignored him. So does Jun and the gang.

But Horohoro immediately stood up and motions to unlock the lights.

Yoh - to the act of stopping Horohoro - froze as soon as the whole place went bright as he saw someone lying in front of them,  
drooling at the wooden floor, determined to leave a small creek.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Horo shrieked. 

* * *

-Stupiak-Kitty-

* * *

Poor Horohoro. Waiting for someone for an hour who -in fact - already came. hahaha. I hope you liked this special one-shot story for Ren. x3 HAPPY NEW YEARS!

(a) Bagoong is a Filipino word which means shrimp paste/anchovies. jeeps! or something like that. XD


End file.
